Twoday absence
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: When elliot has to go to Quantico for training with the BAU, he calls Olivia, the conversation starts out as casual teasing, and ends in hope... of a future together! Pure E/O fluff!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I just watched the ep "Pursuit" and I couldn't pass up the opportunity of writing a spin-off to it. I was SO excited when E/O hugged. We haven't got a hug since season 9, when Kathy had Eli. I was wrapped. This is one of the best ep's ever. Definitely top ten! Besides, I like Debra Messing! I saw the reviews were low rating and NO ONE mentioned the hug… WTF? Is all I can say…**_

_**I hope you enjoy my little fluffy one!**_

"Hey," he greeted, his voice soothing through the phone as it reached Olivia's ear. He sounded bored.

"Hi," she smiled, despite he couldn't see her. "How's the training in Quantico going?" You get your ass kicked yet?"

"Are you kidding? They love me here, I'm their new toy!"

Olivia laughed. It seemed ridiculous that his two-day absence left her missing him. It was like withdrawal symptoms. They were used to spending every waking moment together, working on a case, driving in the car, to get from point A to point B, and when they weren't together they were home checking their cell phones and waiting to be called in.

"It's how it feels anyway," he insisted. "Endless questions…"

Elliot's marriage suffered because of his job, and his wife suspected that he wanted to be with Olivia more than he wanted to be with her, or his children. But it hadn't always been like that, there had been a time when coming home to Kathy was the highlight of his day, before every conversation was an argument. He could talk to Olivia about anything and she called him on his crap. She had an opinion and he respected that, he even found it to be endearing at times, because even when they disagreed they seemed to come out stronger on the other side.

Elliot even checked her out when she walked out of a room. She was a good-looking woman, no one could deny that, and Elliot didn't bother trying. He knew his place, and he never dared to cross the line with her. She was his partner, his best friend, and sometimes, though he kept the thought to himself, he believed they were soulmates, but he was married and he had never cheated on his wife, and he wasn't about to start now.

"So, how are you?" Elliot asked changing the subject to put her in the limelight. "Fin watching your back?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Not my backside, like you do. Don't think I don't notice."

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, well, I know you check out my ass when I walk away too," he insisted.

Olivia said nothing as she paced the floor of the Crib, back at the station.

"Besides, Fin was never one to be accused of good taste. He and Munch have that monkey lovin' thing going on in the background," he teased.

"Don't let him hear you say that," she warned. Fin was currently on the warpath.

"I can take care of myself," he assured her.

"Sure you can," she teased.

"Oh well, that's cause you offer to take care of me."

Olivia smiled as she cleared her throat.

"Need me to come home early?" he offered.

Olivia would have liked to see him, but she didn't need him for case work, and it wouldn't be fair to drag him away from his training at the Behavior Analyze Unit. "No, I'm really okay."

"Alright," was that disappointment in his tone?

"How is the training going?" she asked trying to steer the subject.

"Different," he admitted. "The BAU has some wild ideas, but they seem to know exactly what they're talking about. There's this kid here, no more than twenty-six… twenty-seven… and he's the smartest person I've ever met. He has an I.Q of 187."

Olivia's mouth gapped open. "I wouldn't mind a clever mind like that."

"You're smart enough," he said. "You chose me for a partner, after all."

"Ah, so that was why my I.Q dropped ten points."

"Funny," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe I'll stay here and never come back. They appreciate me here."

"Give it time."

Elliot scoffed. "Well, I better go then."

"Yeah, torment the BAU for a while, and leave us alone…"

"Well, yeah, there are a couple of broads here to keep me amused… good-lookin' women… Prentiss isn't too bad," he laughed.

Olivia wasn't the least bit phased, knowing that Elliot would never cheat on his wife. He just wasn't that type of man. "Beware, you don't rise the sleeping beat," she joked.

"You mean Kathy?" there was a seriousness to his tone. "She left me."

"That's how many times this month?" she teased, making light of the conversation, and not knowing what else to say.

He laughed half-heartedly. "Too many to count. She's gone to her parents. She left the divorce papers on the kitchen table before she left."

"Oh God, El, I'm sorry…" why did that piece of information make her feel somewhat relieved? Regret soon followed. Why did his heartache turn out to be her joy?

"Don't worry it. It's over for good. We tried more than once, and failed each time. I guess, we just weren't meant to be, you know… I think Kathy and I are better off as friends."

"Do you think that'll work?" she was curious about that.

"Maybe. She didn't leave in a huff this time, she just explained that she couldn't keep waiting for me to come home every now and then and she wanted a life for herself. I get that. She has put up with a lot over the year,"

"She has," Olivia greed.

"She didn't even ask me to give up my job…"

"She knew you wouldn't," Olivia stated. She knew her partner like she knew herself. She knew what move he made before he made it.

"Yeah probably."

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry…"

"I know. Listen, I should go. I got some training to get back to, and they've given me this big text book to study. It's like being back at school," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised.

Olivia frowned. "What's tomorrow?"

"Wednesday," he said.

"Why do you need to call me… not that I- I just… why?"

"Find out how the case is going, or whatever."

Olivia smiled. "Tomorrow then…"

"Yeah, tomorrow… maybe when I get back we could, I don't know… get dinner?"

There was a long pause as Olivia considered this.

"Dinner could be good."

"Good," he sounded instantly relieved.

"Yeah, good."

Goodnight, Liv."

"Night, El."

Olivia was smiling as she hung up the phone. She wandered into her bedroom, stripping down to her underwear before pulling a night gown from the drawer and sliding it over her head. Olivia climbed into bed, promises of tomorrow lingering in the fore of her mind, as she settled down, her head against the soft pillow.

Was this her chance at happiness? Now that it was over with Kathy, did she fit somewhere into Elliot's life, somewhere that didn't involve chasing perps and catching killers. She couldn't help but hope…

_**A/N: I wanted to leave it open. This is – for now a one shot – unless more than a few want me to extend it. In which case, I could figure out dinner, and thereafter, but for now, it's just a simple one-shot. I hope you liked it. Reviews would be appreciated… if you have time! =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: WOW… I am floored by the response to this story… thanks guys, just when I think I'm losing my touch, you come along and re-energize my confidence. I present you the next chapter… and NO, I didn't know Chris was leaving the show… ARGH! Not sure I want to watch it without the E/O… I might just stick to FF! =D**_

Olivia and Elliot continued to speak on the phone each day he was away, neither one of them mentioning the promise of dinner when he returned. Olivia put herself into work, pushing harder than she usually did, as she counted down the days until his return, while Elliot made the most of his training, his mind every now and then fleeting to what plans he had when he returned to New York City.

It was late one night when Olivia called. She'd been working a case 18 hours straight without sleep, and she was exhausted.

"Hey…" he greeted. "You sound beat."

"I am. Munch and I are managed to find the Uncle who was molesting his four year old niece," she explained clenching her jaw as she spoke. It really made things difficult when she worked on a case involving children. They were defenseless.

"Damn," he muttered. "Sorry I'm not there."

"No, that's okay… how are things there?"

"Yeah, interesting, the BAU team is great, they're all welcoming. You should come here, they'd love you."

"Sure… my main topic is child molestation and rape. I'll be the life of the party."

"They deal with some horrific scenes themselves. Serial killers and…" he didn't bother to finish the sentence, she had a vivid imagination. "But at least I've been able to catch up on some sleep. Listen, I'm coming home tomorrow."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Yeah, so… I'll be there around one I reckon?"

"Good," she replied.

"Yeah. Anyways, I should go, you need any sleep you can get, don't waste it talkin' to me."

"I like talking to you,' she assured him.

"I know, me too, but you need your beauty rest."

"You calling me ugly, Stabler?"

"Not to your face," he teased.

Olivia laughed. She didn't for a moment believe that he really thought that, he had told her on more than one occasion that she was a beautiful woman.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow. Goodnight, Liv."

"Night, El."

Olivia fell into slumber as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreaming of Elliot and their reunion the following morning. In her dream she had greeted him with a kiss when he had walked into the bullpen, causing everyone to react with disapproval. The Captain had snapped and fired the both of them, leaving them without a way to support themselves.

When Olivia woke in a sweat, she found herself wondering if dating Elliot was really a smart idea after all. Did she want to be tossed out into the street without a job? In reality, it wasn't all that bad, she had skills and could find herself another job if she needed to, but she liked her job, she liked working alongside Elliot every day. She liked Munch's insane theories, and Fin's street talk. She liked how the Captain pushed her to do better, but pulled her in when he felt she was in danger.

She didn't want to have to give that up.

The morning seemed to drag out. She was up early and at the precinct before 8 am, filing paperwork from the previous case, and trying not to look at her watch every five minutes, as if she expected the time to pass exceedingly quickly.

Finally, she heard his voice.

"Liv!"

She snapped her head up and smiled as he crossed the bullpen to where she sat at her desk. She rose from the chair, and when he reached her, she stood rigid, not wanting to draw attention to them, if she dared to touch him. Instead, she settled for a brush across his arm, an action neither of them wanted.

He was welcomed back by the team, Munch asking endless questions about the theories he had on the BAU. Elliot gave away nothing. "You'll have yo go yourself," he smiled.

"Great friend, you are."

"Who said we're friends?" he teased.

"You wound me, Detective," he mocked placing his hand over his heart.

"You'll live, Munch."

He pulled a face and returned to what he was doing.

"Wanna get a soda?" he asked Olivia, eager to have a moment alone with her.

"Sure," she nodded.

The two of them walked to the soda machine, and when the hall was empty, Elliot turned and pulled at the fabric of her clothing, and into his arms, while she, without hesitation, pulled her arms around his neck and hugged him, feeling the safety of his embrace and the smell of his cologne. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until he was here with her.

"Hey," she whispered closing her eyes for a brief moment. She didn't want to let go.

"I missed you," he muttered quietly as he drew away, so that he wouldn't be overheard.

"Me too," she blushed.

A smile passed between them.

_**And I end it here… I may have a few more chapters in store for you, since you were all so incredibly nice about the first chapter. You know the drill… Reviews are great… but no pressure! =D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I am so grateful for the response on this story. I have been making pics of E/O since I heard the horrid news about season 13. I really don't know how they are going to continue… I bet it will be axed by the end of the year. =( They should quit while they're on a high! Anyways, just my opinion… onto the next chapter! **_

Elliot was relieved when the day drew to a close. He grabbed his coat from the back of his desk chair and waved goodbye to Olivia, knowing he would be seeing her in a while. Elliot made two stops before he continued on to his destination. He stopped by the liquor store to purchase a bottle of red wine, and then swung by the Chinese place to get some take-out.

A while later he pulled the Sedan up to the curb outside Olivia's apartment. He carried the items up the steps, and as he approached the building door, another tenant was exiting the building. Elliot took the opportunity to go up to her apartment door, he squeezed passed the tenant and made his way through the building to her apartment.

Finally, he reached her door. He knocked loudly, and stepped back waiting patiently for an answer. He heard footsteps moving around inside, and he instinctively held his breath.

"Who is it?" she asked through the closed door, as she did every time someone came to her apartment. This was New York City.

"It's me," he answered.

The door opened and there Olivia stood, dressed in a silk deep-purple robe. Her hands moved to the top of the robe, clutching it to make sure it was concealed. "I wasn't expecting company," she blushed.

His eyes wandered appreciatively over her body, and the way the robe hugged her curves in all the right places. He held up the bottle of wine and the Chinese take-away bag. "I brought dinner… as promised."

Olivia smiled and widened the door, stepping aside so he could come in. He brushed passed her and wandered into the livingroom and placed the items on the coffee table.

She closed the door behind him and joined him.

"It smells good," she acknowledged.

Elliot went over to the kitchen and retrieved two wine glasses from the upper cupboard. "Help yourself!" he said.

Olivia did just that, while Elliot pored two glasses and handed one to her.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate the food, allowing the taste to settle on their tongues, reaching their taste-buds.

It was Olivia who broke the silence.

"This is nice…" she said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Why didn't we ever do this before?"

"I can think of six reasons," she smiled.

"My kids love you," he pointed out.

"It's Kathy who isn't very fond of me," she laughed.

"Yeah, well… she always thought…"

"I know."

"She wasn't always wrong, you know," he stated stealing all of her attention. "I never cheated on her, but there were times when… when you took my breath away, Liv, and it's all I could do not to kiss you."

"Is that the wine talking?" she blushed.

"No, it's me."

Side by side, Elliot reached out his hand and gripped the material of her silk robe, pulling her closer. She allowed herself to fall into his arms effortlessly. His lips pressed to her cheek, kissing her softly, leisurely, and inching his way closer to her mouth, until she could no longer stand the suspense, and she hooked her finger under his chin and forced their mouths to meet.

The kiss seemed to suspend time, as Elliot's tongue teased her lips until she parted them to give him the access he desired. The heat from their bodies seemed to coincide as Olivia's grip on Elliot tightened, eager to have him close to her, to feel his skin against hers.

As rapidly as the kiss began, it ended as Olivia's thoughts echoed a statement she couldn't deny.

Breathless she buried her head in his chest. "We can't…" she whispered.

"Why?" he asked looking desperate.

"The papers… your divorce… I can't be the one to-"

Elliot sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"I do want this, El," she stated. "I just don't want to be the-"

"I understand," he smiled. "I can wait."

She nodded and filled up her glass with wine, before offering Elliot more.

"I have to decline," he said regretfully. "I have to drive home."

"Okay…"

_**Mmm, I hope this was okay… don't panic it's not the last chapter. I got a plan! *evil laugh* Reviews are nice gifts… *shrugs* just sayin' is all… =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Seriously, you guys are all awesome. Thanks for following this so loyally. I present you chapter four. =D**_

The next time that Elliot and Olivia were alone together was a week later. It was Olivia who brought dinner and invited him back to her apartment, which he instantly accepted. She knew they had to talk. He was married and until his divorce was final, she had no intention of becoming the "other woman" but in the meantime, he could be her friend. And she wanted that. Being his friend was important to her. It was all that mattered in their current situation.

He showed up on time, dressed in jeans and a brandname t-shirt, looking extremely handsome.

"Come on in," she welcomed, widening the door so he could step inside.

"Thanks." He moved passed her and into the livingroom.

"Want something to drink?" she offered.

"No," he declined. "I seem to… you know… lower my standards or whatever," he laughed.

"Don't we all?" she laughed. 'But I was asking if you wanted something else, coffee… tea… milk."

Elliot laughed. "Actually hot milk sounds good," he grinned.

"Coming up," she smiled. She retreated into the kitchen, while he took up residence on the couch and she fixed him hot milk, and made herself a tea.

The two of them sat silently side by side on the couch, staring at the TV screen, which was playing some segment about the latest pole rise in politics, that neither one of them were interested in. finally, Elliot put down his hot milk and looked at her.

"Listen, Liv, I think we should talk about the future," he began.

"Now?" she asked. "It's not really-"

"I want you to know how I feel about you,"

She smiled widely. "I think I can work it out," she replied.

"Yeah?" his tone was serious.

"Yeah, it's about the same as how I feel about you…"

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty much, I know how I feel about you, at least, how I've always felt about you…"

He smiled across at her. "God, I wish I wasn't married right now."

Olivia laughed. "When is it all going to be final?"

"Another two weeks!"

"Sounds like a lifetime," she admitted.

"Yeah, but the wait will be worth it," he promised.

"I don't doubt that for a minute," she said seriously.

"Good."

For the next hour, the two of them spoke about mundane things, before Elliot brought up his children, sharing the latest in their lives with his partner. Olivia loved his children, and the idea of becoming their stepmother, over the course of time, made her smile inwardly. She wasn't sure what was going to happened between herself and Elliot, and she didn't hold onto the false hope that she'd have a happily ever after, but the idea did cross her mind and with the way that Elliot spoke about their future, it didn't seem too far-fetched.

"What are you thinking?" he asked noticing the change in her expression.

Olivia brushed. "I was… just…"

He smiled. "You were thinking about kids?"

She nodded honestly.

"Our kids?"

"Actually," she said honestly. "I was thinking about yours… about being their…"

"Stepmom?"

She nodded.

Elliot nodded. He wasn't sure how that would go down with Kathy, but if they parted on good terms, it could certainly be possible. What Elliot thought about was having children of their own. "Do you think you might want to have one with me?"

Olivia blushed again. "I would," she admitted. "But sometimes I wonder about having children of my own, what if…"

Elliot knew her fears. "Listen to me," he said taking her chin in his hands. "You turned out to be this strong and amazing person, despite your parents, and just so you know… your mother had her good qualities too. She kept you. She loved you."

"I know," she nodded. "But what if I have a boy and he-"

"It's not always hereditary, Liv. Your son or daughter is going to be as amazing as their mother, do you hear me?"

Olivia smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he nodded.

_**I think I might have one more chapter to go… possibly two, I just haven't figured out my next move yet… so if you got any advice, I'm open to suggestions. =D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay… this one was a little fun to write I must admit. It is just a little OOC, I think, but that is the joy of fan fiction after all, isn't it?**_

"Benson!" Cragen's voice called from the office.

Olivia snapped her head up from the paperwork on the desk.

The boss lingered in the doorway. "I need you and Munch to go to Lake Placid, and interview…" Cragen looked down at the folder in his hands. "Harry Bunting… he worked with George in the early 90's. He might be able to tell us something about where we can find him."

Olivia nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

"Captain, why can't I go with Liv?" Elliot pipped up from his desk. For a moment Olivia smiled, thinking how child-like he sounded, as if he wasn't getting his way.

"Because you have to be in court," the Captain responded.

Elliot pulled a face.

Olivia turned to him and smiled. "I'll be home for dinner, honey," she mocked.

"You're funny!"

Munch and Fin laughed.

An hour later, Elliot and Olivia stood in the bathroom in the precinct.

"I hate court," Elliot groaned.

Olivia pressed herself against him and kissed his mouth, leisurely. "Me too," she whispered.

"I hate Munch, too…"

"I'll tell him."

"Tell him to keep his hands off you," he insisted.

"Oh, and here I was thinking me and Munch were going to get down and dirty," she laughed.

"That's not funny," he scolded.

"Relax," she smiled kissing him again. "Nothing is going to happen with me and Munch. I will be back as soon as I can."

Elliot pouted, resembling a young child.

"And stop pouting," she insisted.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you…"

Olivia pulled her head back quickly to look into his face, surprised by the words. "Wha- why…" she sighed heavily with a sudden wide smile. "El…"

"Just don't forget that, okay?"

She shook her head. "I won't forget," she promised. "I love you, too."

"I know," he said cockily.

Olivia laughed and slapped his arm. Elliot pulled her tightly against him, and pressed his lips to hers, almost violently, and for a moment time was suspended.

Behind them, someone cleared their throat.

Bashfully, the two of them withdrew, to find Fin watching him in disarray. "Did I walk into an alternate reality?" he asked. He shook his head more to himself than to them. "Geez, I sound like Munch and one of his bloody conspiracy theories."

"If you say anything to anyone," Elliot threatened.

"Are you kidding, I just one $200." He laughed shaking his head. "I knew I was right, when you were pouting about Munch goin' with her," he insisted.

"I wasn't obvious," he denied. "She's my partner. We do things together."

"If you want my advice, I'd be doing a little less of this at the precinct," Fin warned.

"Thanks for the heads up," Elliot said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Olivia slapped his arm again.

"I better collect my $200, hey?" he smirked. He turned to walk out.

"Yeah, don't forget to pass go," Elliot called after him.

"Clever," Olivia smiled.

"I was due for one," he shrugged. "I better let you go… I'll talk to Fin. Make sure he doesn't say anything."

"Okay," she kissed him once more and then left the bathroom.

_**I hope you liked it. Reviews tell me so… ooh, I can't wait to get in a car with Munch and Olivia… hehehe… that is gonna be fun too! =D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I wanted to say THANK YOU to Tony, for giving me this idea… I hope it turns out alright. =D I would also like to say thank you to everyone who left a review, they are ALL encouraging and they keep me motivated to write the next chapter. =D So… I present you another! BEWARE… its NOT fluffy!**_

"So, how long has it been going on?" Munch asked as he made a left turn and pulled the car away from traffic.

Olivia looked across at him from her place in the passenger's seat. "What?" she had been thinking about George Bunting, and remembering the serial killer case in Australia, about John Bunting and the "bodies in the barrel".

"You and Elliot… how long have you been you know, slapping the salami," he grinned.

Olivia scoffed as his crude comment and shook her head. "Nice," she said with sarcasm. "We aren't sleeping together, Munch. Geez, Fin doesn't muck around, does he?" she asked with annoyance.

"He won $200, Fin wouldn't pass that up," he muttered. "He said he caught you red-handed in the precinct bathroom… you know, getting down and dirty."

"JOHN!"

He shrugged impassively. "It's what he said."

"We were kissing," she said evidently blushing. She would have liked to keep it a secret, but thanks to Fin's big mouth, it wouldn't have surprised her if the Captain had already heard the news.

"Kissing, huh?"

"Shut up, John!" she scolded.

A small smile spread across his face as his eyes remained on the road.

Olivia went back to think about the Bunting case. She would ask Harry when they got there, if she was related to the Australian Serial killer, not that it was topic of conversation that would have helped them in the case, but she was curious enough to ask about it.

Her mind was still on it, when Munch pulled up to the curb.

"We're here!" he announced.

Olivia snapped out of her daydream and looked out the window. It looked bitter cold, and the snow didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. It looked nasty, and Olivia was warm in the heating of the Sedan. She looked to Munch.

"I don't want to get out," she muttered.

"The quicker we get it done the quicker we go home, and I for one am looking forward to a cold one and a full-house marathon."

Olivia laughed. "You're kidding?"

"No," he said sternly. "I just love those cute little Olsen twins."

"Oh my…" she laughed again. Munch sure had his weird tastes, but she liked him. He was original. There was only one John Munch.

"Come on," he urged opening the car door. He shuddered the minute the cold air whipped his face. He pulled his coat around his neck to keep as much of it out as possible. Olivia followed his lead, and wrapped herself tightly in her coat, as she stepped out of the car. They were both shivering as they stood on the front porch of the Jenson house.

Munch knocked.

A man with silver hair and piercing blue eyes answered the door.

"Yes?" he stood rigid and looked annoyed.

"Detective John Munch and Detective Benson, can we come in?" Munch asked shivering.

He stood for a moment, silent before he widened the door to let them in. Olivia and Munch stepped inside quickly and the man closed the door behind him. The air in the house was warm, much like the car, and both the Detectives sighed with relief.

"Can I help you?" the man asked still curious about them.

Olivia was the one to explain the situation, and she did what Captain Cragen had asked of her and asked Harry if he knew where George Bunting was, or if he had seen him in the passing years. The man answered directly and quick to the point.

"I don't see him. I'm sure you can understand my reluctance to associate with people who were related to men like John Bunting…" he explained.

Bingo! Olivia had her answer. George was related to the "bodies in the barrel" case. It made her shiver. She remembered the story well. A small group, mostly in their mid-20's, the leader of the pack being John Bunting, had killed several younger men and women. It had started with pedophiles and once they had acquired a taste for the kill, it had moved to disabled men, young teens mostly, and John and his gang had stolen their _Centrelink_ cards, having access to their fortnightly pay. From Adelaide and Murray Bridge they had moved the barrels they had in their backyards, which had began to draw attention by the smell, and moved them to a bank in Snow Town, South Australia. John and his gang had sawed the body parts, in order to store them in acid filled barrels. The case later became known as THE SNOWTOWN MURDRERS.

"We understand," Olivia nodded.

"So you couldn't point us in the right direction?" Munch pressed.

"No. I don't have any contact with them, as you can imagine… sorry, I can't be of more help."

The Detectives thanked Harry Jenson and retreated back to the warm Sedan, which had in the short time they'd been gone, had cooled down considerably. The snow outside was worse, and it looked to be raging a storm.

"I don't think we should be driving in this," Olivia said reasonably.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same myself. I suggest we get a hotel room for a few hours, play cards or something," he suggested.

"Yeah, I'm for that," she smiled.

_**Please forgive my detailed description of the "bodies in the barrel" story. It is true, and it was an Australian story, which is where I live. Funnily enough, I actually lived around the corner from the house, where the bodies were in the backyard. The house is famous, to those who know their serial killers. Anyways, sorry, just felt like sharing. I hope I intrigued you. **_

_**As for Olivia and Munch… well, what could happen? Do you think Elliot was right? Will Munch make a move? ;) review and let me know yourthoughts!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Now we get to see a little of El going nuts, and his mind going off on a tangent. Hehehe =D and of course Munch is always fun! =D**_

"I can't reach Liv on the cell phone!" Elliot stated to the Captain as he poked his head through the office door. "I've been trying for the last three hours. She and Munch should have been back by now," he explained, his face expression showed deep concern.

Cragen looked up from his desk. "Did you try Munch?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Of course I tried Munch," he snapped. "He's not answering either!"

Cragen pondered this.

"Give me a little while," he said. "I'll make some phone calls. They could have just made a detour or things with Harry are going well," he said reasonably.

"Yeah," Elliot replied sarcastically. "Maybe they're having tea…"

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy. Give me a minute!"

Elliot nodded and closed the door behind him. He wandered over to his desk.

"You look like hell!" Fin observed.

"Liv and Munch are taking their time…"

"Maybe they got a hotel room," Fin teased.

Elliot's jaw tightened. That wasn't funny. He chose to ignore it and sat down in his chair, pouring over some of the files he still hadn't completed the paper work. It wasn't the paper work that drew people to police work. If they were honest it was both the chase, having to interview, run after, hand cuff, and all the other activities of mental and physical exhaustion that made a cop go after the perp. The second reason was about justice. Most people, whether they were male or female, had joined the force because some injustice had happened to them, and they felt the need to feel that void by catching criminals and putting them away. Mostly, never, did someone join the force to do paperwork. But like the pros and cons of every job, this non-silver lining, was part of the job.

"Need a hand?" Fin offered.

Without a moment's hesitation, Elliot threw a few files over to his desk, and grinned. "I'm not gonna say no."

For the next half hour, they sat in silence, doing paperwork.

E/ O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ E/O

Olivia sighed heavily and threw down a useless card from her pack.

They were playing Canasta.

"Must you sigh and groan," Munch responded.

"Yes," she said easily. "I hate hotels. I hate the precinct, but at least I get things done."

"You mean like Elliot."

"Inappropriate!" she snapped trying to conceal her smile. She wouldn't be saying no if the opportunity presented itself, of course when his divorce was final, she had no intention of starting anything real serious until then.

"You know you want to," he taunted.

"John, just… mind your business."

"Have you done it yet?" he pressed.

"I told you in the car, we hadn't," she reminded him.

"You could have been lying."

"I wasn't lying."

"But you want to," he stated.

Olivia felt her cheeks flush, and the warm hit her face.

"See," he laughed openly. "You want him bad."

"Shut up!" she scolded.

"You love him," he sang.

"John!"

"You want to have little Elliot babies."

Olivia laughed at his immaturity, which he mistook for humor.

"You should name your son, Munchie," he announced.

Again Olivia couldn't help the laughter pouring out of her. Munch could be extremely funny when he wasn't working a case, and he was relaxed. It was rare that Olivia got to see this side of him. She was more prone to his wacky theories than his sense of humor.

"As in someone eats him for a snack?" she joked.

John looked offended. "No, after me… boy that one went right over your head."

"No, it didn't," she said. "I got the joke. Munchie…"

Munch smiled and threw out a card into the useless pile.

Olivia sighed again.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, it hasn't been that long since you saw him."

"I wasn't-" she started to defend herself but the warmth that went straight to her pale cheeks, seem to give her away. "Just shut up! If you know what's good for you."

"Nope," he shrugged. "Never did."

"You know, I believe that," she smirked.

Munch smiled. "I would too."

Olivia threw all her cards down on the table, watching them scatter across the small side table they were using, and leaned back in the chair. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket, to check her reception signal. Nothing!

She sighed again and threw the phone on the bed.

_**I hope you enjoyed that one. I have to admit it was fun to write… John is funny. =D Sorry if it's too OOC, I just wanted to bring some laughter. Did it work? **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry this one took longer to update, I was busy working on my novel. =D**_

Cragen dropped by Elliot's desk and dropped a piece of folded up paper before returning to his office, without too much attention being drawn.

Elliot waited until the Boss was back in his office before he took the note and unfolded it to read the content inside:

_The is a snow storm in Lake Placid and all the roads are blocked, don't make a big deal about it and draw attention to yourself._

Elliot frowned. Why would that matter? He wondered. Elliot stood up and crossed the bullpen to his office. He pushed the door open and went right in.

"Was the note not clear?" Cragen asked looking slightly annoyed.

"It was fine," he shrugged. "But the bit about not making a big deal about-"

Cragen groaned. "Listen, if I don't know about your relationship with Olivia then I don't have to chase up the right people, and get you both removed from the job. You have been partners for 12 years, and I know you know your job. You two are the best I have. Don't jeopardize it."

"Are you saying that eventually Liv and I will have to find another partner?" he asked point blank.

"No," he said shaking his head. "If you remain platonic you don't have to go anywhere."

Elliot shook his head and clenched his jaw. "If I have to make a choice, Captain, I won't be choosing the job. I lost my last family for that and I won't make the same mistake twice. I can't. She's too important."

"I figured you'd say that."

Elliot shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to see how things go. She's not even here at the moment. Who knows when the roads will open again? The storm doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon, sorry to say."

Elliot sighed. He missed her face.

E/O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ E/O

Olivia groaned as she flopped down on the single bed in the motel room.

"I am so bored," she whined.

"Play cards again?" Munch offered.

"No," she declined. "I'm bored with cards. I need some work to do."

"We can always make-out?" Munch offered with a smirk. "You know, to pass the time…"

Olivia sat up and looked at him, a little stunned that he would even joke about something like that, though she shouldn't have been surprised by anything that Munch said. Elliot's jealousy floated to the fore of her mind, and she had to smile. Maybe he had something to worry about after all, she thought silently.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" he teased.

"No," she laughed openly. "I was thinking about Elliot's comment about killing you if you made a move on me."

"You gonna tell him?" he asked wide-eyed, his eyes scanning the room as if he expected to find the Detective lingering somewhere in the room.

"I'm thinking about it," she teased.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would… to pass the time," she laughed.

"Okay, so I won't make out with you, and we don't have to tell Elliot."

"What fun is that for me?" she challenged.

Munch scoffed. "You just want to see him smack me."

"Pretty much," she replied with a smile, to let him know she was just teasing. "You know if we hadn't checked into a motel we could have been home by now, in the warm precinct and-"

"And you could have been practicing to make little Elliot babies, I know."

"Munch?"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Munch laughed and shuffled the deck of cards in his hands. "You know, we might have very well ended up on the side of the road, snowed in, no cell phone reception. Cold, because the battery in the car was dead… you mark my words, we are better off here."

"Maybe," she muttered. He could be been right. All she knew was that she wished she were with Elliot.

_**I do like writing Munch, so I hope you all enjoying reading about him. =D **_

_**Reviews are welcome.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I once wrote a Munch story involving SARAH LOGAN… but nobody seemed interested in it AT ALL. I was SOOOOO bummed out. But I know the secret now, the trick is to lure you with EO and then I can write about Munch. Hehehehe… I am so smart. I am so smart. S.M.R.T… I mean, S.M.A.R.T (yes I stole this from the Simpsons) =D**_

Elliot was just about to head home when his cell phone started vibrating on his desk. He glanced at the name, and snatched it up quickly. "Liv?" he almost yelled.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news," Munch's voice responded.

"What are you doing using Liv's phone?" he asked. "What's wrong with yours?"

"Liv and I share now," he laughed. "We were talking about making out and everything…"

Elliot clenched his jaw and held back the urge to throw the phone across the room, as he took his Winter coat and pulled his arms through, before he exited the bullpen and went down to his Sedan to go home to his empty apartment.

"Are you ringing for a purpose?" Elliot snapped.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a tangle," he replied. "The storm has nearly passed, so we'll be leaving first thing in the morning. Be home about lunchtime."

"Why isn't Liv telling me this?" he asked with a frown as he slid behind the wheel of his car, and buckled up, the phone still to his ear, and pulled the car into traffic.

"She is… exposed… I mean- indisposed," he laughed heartedly.

Elliot frowned. Something odd was going on over there!

"Where is she?" he pressed.

"Busy…"

"JOHN!"

"She went down to the store. Would it help if I told you that for the last two days she hadn't left her phone, waiting for the cell reception to peak? If I told her that the first time in 48 hours that she left her phone, I managed to get service, she'd probably kill me."

"I want to kill you!" he replied.

"I get that a lot," he said sounding surprised.

"Tell her to call me when she gets in…" he said. "Where are you?"

"In a motel room. The honeymoon suite."

Elliot felt the jealousy boil his blood. What he would give to be in the honeymoon suite with Olivia Benson – partner in crime, and the woman who had long ago captured his heart.

"Just tell her to ring me back!" he barked.

"Alright, alright… I get that I'm not missed."

"Oh, you are all Fin talks about."

"Really?"

"No, you idiot."

"That's just mean," he scolded.

"Suck it up!" Elliot flipped down his phone and drove home.

E/O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ E/O

Olivia came into the room, just as Munch closed her phone.

"What are you doing with my phone?" she scolded.

"I was… talking to Elliot…"

"That's not funny!" she snapped.

"I'm not laughing," he concealed his smile wanting so badly to tease her for a while. He was desperately bored. He had to do something to pass the time, because Olivia refused to make-up with him. Though, he was sure Elliot was going over the possibility in his head, much to his amusement. "I mean… I _can_ laugh, but I don't really find Elliot all that funny. He's a grumpy man. Kinda reminds me of Oscar the grouch!"

Olivia cackled. Sometimes he reminded her of Oscar the grouch too.

"You know what I'm talking about…" he went on.

"I do," she admitted.

Munch handed her the cell phone, and she checked the last call. Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. "Elliot called!"

"I told you I was talking to him," he shrugged in defense. "You thought I was kidding?" he smirked.

Olivia pulled a face, and crossed the room to slap him upside the head.

He groaned.

That felt better!

She dialed Elliot's number and waited for the ringing, but instead of the familiar dial tone, it went straight to voice mail. She sighed and snapped the phone shut.

"What did he say?" she demanded.

"He told me he missed me," Munch replied.

"JOHN!"

"Do you know the two of you have the same tone, when you say my name like that?"

"We both want to throttle you," she stated. "What did he say?"

"Not much, I don't think I should have told him that we got the honeymoon suite."

"You told him- what? We didn't get the honeymoon suite!" she stated.

"I know," he shrugged. "That's why it was probably a bad idea to tell him we did."

Olivia covered her face with her hands, wishing she were anywhere else.

_**Thank you for reading. I REALLY love Munch. He's a crack-up. This chapter took a little turn I didn't see coming, but the next one will be about them being reunited. So… fluff… here I come. =D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I am just about to wrap it up… next chapter will be the last. But it has been fun writing this, and I am sure I will be back to E/O FF soon enough. Enjoy the reunion. =D**_

Elliot checked his watch for the umpteenth time, and for a moment he could have sworn the clock hand was going backwards, as if the universe was tormenting him because he was so eager to see his partner – and he wouldn't have put it past the universe to use it against him.

Munch had said they'd be back by lunchtime, and it was only 11o'clock, but he hoped by some miracle that the roads were empty, and traffic was next to none, so that they had estimated the trip wrong, and any minute she was going to walk through the door.

"Elliot!" it was the Captain's voice.

He snapped his head up, almost relieved to have a distraction.

"I got a job for you!" he stated.

Elliot stood from the desk and wandered over to his Boss.

"What's that?"

"I need you to go to this address," he said handing Elliot a bunch of numbers and a street name, scribbled on a piece of paper. "I need you to pick up some supplies. The usual guy called in sick and they have no replacement for him, and we can't go without it."

Elliot checked his watch again. It was still 11'clock. It was going to take him an hour just to drive to the destination, another half an hour to hang around waiting to be attended to, and then an hour back. He didn't want to miss Olivia walk through the door.

"Cap, do you mind if you get someone else to do it?"

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

"Because I… I er- I was… my car is out of petrol. It won't make the trip and I can't afford to fill her up."

The captain watched his suspiciously.

"She'll be here when you get back."

"Cap-"

"You're going!" he stated matter-of-factly as he turned and retraced his footsteps back to his office, but not before placing a set of keys in the Detective's hands. "Take the SUV!"

Elliot muttered a few curse words under his breath and crumbled the piece of paper in his hand as he turned to his coat, and headed out to the black SUV that belonged to the Captain.

E/O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ E/O

"You're not nervous are you?" Munch taunted as he pulled the car into the familiar spot of the carpark at the precinct.

"Not at all," she replied with a cracked voice. "Are you prepared to face El?"

"No," he muttered. He turned off the engine and looked to his friend. "Look, can we just keep it to ourselves. I promise I won't make fun of you anymore…" he looked slightly nervous himself. "I know he'll go Ape on me and I like my face the way it is… even if the rest of the world thinks I'm ugly."

Olivia laughed. "Alright," she sighed. "I won't say anything."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

The two of them stepped out of the car and made their way up to the bullpen.

Olivia would have gone home to shower and change, but her heart was aching to see Elliot and she had a spare change of clothes in the crib. As she stepped into the familiar room, her eyes scanned the area looking for him. His desk was empty, and he seemed nowhere in sight.

"Munch! Benson!" the Captain's voice greeted from the door of his office. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," she muttered.

Munch walked to his partner and grinned. "Miss me much?"

"Oh yeah," Fin replied with sarcasm. "I was pinning for you. I didn't get any work done. Instead, I sat around eating blocks of chocolate and watching sappy movies."

"I knew it," he said proudly.

Fin said nothing, letting Munch have his moment of pride. He turned to Olivia. "Hey, Liv."

"Hi Fin. Where's El?" she tried to keep her voice even but it deceived her and the tone came out more like a strangled cat than anything else.

"He had to go pick up supplies," he shrugged. He looked at his watch. "He just left. He should be back in a few hours."

_Hours? _

Olivia sighed. "I might go home and change, take a shower…"

Fin smiled.

"I stink," she stated as her reason.

"Sure," he said. "No arguments here."

She rolled her eyes and ignored him, as she made her way back down to the car to go home to apartment. Olivia returned an hour and a half later, her hair had been washed and smelt like fresh strawberries, and she was wearing one of her tight black tops that hugged her in all the right places, the same top that she often felt Elliot watched her in.

Her eyes scanned the bullpen nervously when she arrived back at the precinct. But still, there was no sign of Elliot. Just as she was about to give up and return to her desk, to get stuck into some much-needed and overdue paperwork, she heard his voice.

"You're back!"

She spun around on her heel, her eyes meeting his across the room, as if they were staring in some lame midday movie. He smiled widely and took a few steps towards her as she tried to tell her brain to meet him halfway, but her legs had seemingly stopped working. He crossed the room to approach her, and as his hand went out to touch hers, time seemed to stand still, for a different reason this time.

Her eyes had already settled on his lips, wondering how they tasted.

His arms slipped around her waist, and pulled her forward, crushing her chest to his, as he looked at her admiringly. "You're more beautiful than I remember," he whispered as if they had been apart for years rather than days.

"I missed you," she replied.

"You have no idea," he laughed.

It was as if the rest of the world had disappeared. Neither of them considered the consequences of their actions, making such a bold move in public. All they saw was each other.

His hand brushed the side of her face, his finger tracing across her cheek before it touched her lips, parting them with the tip of his thumb. She felt the air leave her lungs and she trembled under his touch as he leaned in to meet his mouth with hers, his tongue teasing her lips before she gave him the desired access he was wanting.

She felt his grip on her tighten, and her hands slid up over the fabric of his blue suit and around to the collar of his neck, before finally settling both of her arms around his neck, closed and folded across her arms so that she was as close to him as humanly possible. Meanwhile, the kiss was progressing at a rapid pace.

"Ah he-hem…" the sound of someone clearing their throat both the Detectives back to earth, and they slowly withdrew from each other, their eyes locked. "I suggest you two take the afternoon off," Cragen ordered.

Elliot smiled and reached for her hand, grasping his fingers tightly around hers. "Your place or mine?" he asked quietly.

"Mine's closer," she whispered.

"Let's go."

_**Thanks for reading, I know this was VERY sappy and probably OOC but it was fun anyway. Any requests for the last chapter… anything you think I HAVE to put in. =D I'm open to suggestions. =D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. I hope you like it… it's as fluffy as I can be, because this kind of thing is hard for me to write… =D Enjoy the last chapter and I am sure you will hear from me again soon enough!**_

"Wait…" Olivia murmured against his mouth as he led her to her bedroom once they were in her apartment. It took every ounce of strength she had to disconnect herself from him, and step back giving them both room to breathe.

He ran a hand over his head and sighed heavily. "Geez, woman… you're gonna kill me!"

Olivia managed a small smile as she folded her arms across her chest, to stop from reaching out to touch him. They had to talk first. "I'm sorry," she blushed. "I want this as much as you do, don't think I don't. I just- I can't do this before I know for sure…"

"Know what?" he frowned. "I love you."

"I know, but-"

"But what?" he laughed.

"I need to know that you won't go back to Kathy, if we-"

He took a step a step forward and with his hands, he grasped her shoulders. "Listen to me, Olivia Benson. My marriage is over, and it has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I did not end my marriage because I wanted to see how things panned out with you. I have loved for as long as I can remember, and I know Kathy knows that, but we never talked about it, it was just an unspoken pea in the bed, so to speak. It kept us both up at night, but we never managed to open it for discussion."

Olivia sighed heavily. "I never meant for that to happen," she said. "I never would have wanted your marriage to-"

"Hey!" he interrupted pulling her against his chest and folding her in his arms. "I know that. It's what makes you that much better, Liv," he pulled her at arm's length so he could look her in the face. "You are the most incredible woman I know. You have the strength of someone I have never seen before. With your story, you could have become anything, you could have let it ruin you, and yet here you are saving lives and catching perps, and all you have to is be yourself…" he said in awe.

It was clear from the way he looked at her that he thought she was one in a million, and it was evident that he loved her more than he loved himself.

"El, I…" she felt herself melt against him as she gripped the material of his shirt afraid she was going to wake up and discover it was nothing but a dream. "Tell me you'll stay forever," she whispered.

"I will," he promised. "I won't ever leave you, Liv. You're my best friend."

She blushed and her eyes settled on his lips. Mint… he tasted like mint.

"If I don't kiss you right now I just might go crazy," he muttered.

Olivia smiled but she was already leaning forward. As their lips met, there seemed to be an explosion somewhere above them, it was the kind of kiss that moved mountains, the kind of kiss that changed lives and broke hearts. It was the kind of kiss that one read about in romance novels by Danielle Steel. It suspended time, and the two of the connected in a way that was rare for two humans to do, and when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, she made no objections.

Elliot deposited her on the bed, and moved over her, careful not to put all his body weight on her, as he used the strength of his arms to carry some of it. But when Olivia's hand slid under his shirt, and the other one gripped him too tight, he lost his balance and fell over her, surprised that the weight was welcomed, and even more surprised at the way their bodies seemed to mold together to create one, as if the two of them had been made to come together.

Olivia's hands roamed his body, as his did the same, and her tongue teasing his as he somehow managed to remove all of their clothes.

The earth moved, and then the two of them lay in each other's arms, spent from an experience neither had had like that.

"God, you're perfect," he muttered kissing her mouth.

"You too," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I love you, Olivia Benson."

"I love you, too… always have, and always will."

He pulled her body to his again, this time skin touching skin, and he held her close. "Marry me?" he whispered in her ear. "Let me wake up beside you every morning and let you face be the first thing I see, because I love you and I can't live without you."

Her mind was already made up. She didn't even need a moment to consider it. "And what about SVU?" she asked worriedly.

"You stay," he said. "Because the victims need you, and I'll find something else. I'll get transferred elsewhere. I'll talk to the Captain tomorrow… if you say yes."

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes… a thousand's times. I will marry you."

"You will?" he beamed.

"Did you think for an instant I would say no to you, I could never deny you anything, El. I love you with my whole heart, and everything that means. I love everything about you, I accept your flaws and I love your warm qualities. I love you… everything about you."

Elliot smiled and brushed the hair that had fallen across her face, kissing her mouth and starting up again, the explosion that made the earth move beneath them.

_**I hope this was what you guys all had in mind. =D I did have fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it… reviews are nice presents… but a huge thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I am incredible grateful to you… without those you don't get the encouragement to go on. =D**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry guys I have to clear something up.

I forgot to mention that NO El and Kathy aren't divorced but you know that it's JUST around the corner, maybe a week away from finalization… just for those who needed the confirmation.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
